


Wild Tiger's Sister, Huntress

by Mp10514



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Baby, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Katelynn had just moved in with her second oldest brother, Kotetsu, so she could become a hero like him.It took her a while, but after a few days, she got a call from Kronos Foods, and would be working alongside Rock Buson a.k.a. Antonio.Katelynn was hurt a few days after starting her hero work.Her brother, Kotetsu, gets a partner for the first time, and she doesn’t know who.Katelynn met Barnaby in a bar a day or so after getting out of the hospital.What could go wrong from their one night together?What could happen if Katelynn falls for him?What will Kotetsu have to say about her and Barnaby?





	1. My Character

** **

**Name:** Katelynn Kaburagi

Nickname: Kate, Lynn

Hero Name: Huntress

Age: 23-26

Sex: Female

Looks: Brown hair and Blue eyes **(White when using powers)**

** **

Height: 5’

Personality: Shy, Sweet, Funny, Clumsy, Loving

Like: Sweets, Books, Music

Dislikes: liars, Cheaters, Bad People

Crush: Barnaby Brooks Jr.

Family: Muramasa, Kotetsu, Kaede, Anju

Friends: Barnaby, Antonio, Nathan, Ivan, Karina, Huang, Keith

Power: Hundred Power - increases her physical capabilities such as strength, speed, agility by a hundredfold for five minutes at a time.

Weapon: Staff

Vehicle: Motorcycle

Sponsor: Kronos Foods

**Everyday**

** **

**Formal**

** **

* * *

**Name:** Franklin Brooks

Age: Baby - Toddler

Sex: Male

Looks: Blonde hair, Blue eyes

Family: Katelynn, Barnaby, Muramasa, Kotetsu, Kaede, Anju

**Everyday**

** **

**Formal**

** **

  
**(** [ **◤Nightcore◢ ↬ Genius [Switching Vocals]** ](https://youtu.be/rKKaw9gmI6E?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFviJ42LKAnyFfa904JkvQk) **)**


	2. Chat Names

Katelynn: Lil-Huntress

Kotetsu: Big-Kitty

Kaede: Niece

Muramasa: Big-Brother

Anju: Mother

Barnaby: Bunny-Boy

Antonio: Bull

Nathan: Fire-Emblem

Ivan: Origami

Karina: Blue-Rose

Huang: Dragon-Kid

Keith: Sky-High

**(** [ **Shawn Mendes - There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back** ](https://youtu.be/dT2owtxkU8k?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFviJ42LKAnyFfa904JkvQk) **)**


	3. 1

**“Talking” ** ** _Thinking_ **

**Katelynn’s POV**

I had just arrived in Sternbild City and now I’m standing outside my brother’s home, trying to get him to answer. 

“Kotetsu!” I yelled, knocking on the door. “It’s Kate, can you open up?” 

However, he never answered so I sat down on the stairs, and pulled out my phone to text him

_ Lil-Huntress has started a chat _

_ Lil-Huntress has added Big-Kitty to chat. _

** _Lil-Huntress: _ **Hey, where are you? I’m here already!

** _Big-Kitty: _ **WHAT!? You're early! I’m out with Antonio...

I could picture Kotetsu laughing nervously and rubbing his neck.

** _Lil-Huntress: _ **Well, come unlock your door, so I can take my shit inside! Also, tell Bull I said hi. 

** _Big-Kitty: _ ** Fine… I'll be there in like 10 minutes. 

_ Lil-Huntress has ended the chat. _

I plug my headphones in and started listening to my music, waiting for him to get there. About 15 minutes later, Kotetsu finally showed up.

“You're five minutes late,” I said, turning my music off. 

“Cut me some slack,” Kotetsu whined, unlocking the door. 

“Why should I?” I asked, picking up one of my boxes and walking inside. “You should have been home, You knew I was coming today.” 

“Not this early,” he whispered as he picked up a box. 

I just sighed and placed the box in my room, and went to get another. It didn't take us long to have all my things in the house and put away. 

“I’m so glad to see you,” I said, hugging Kotetsu. “We’ve all missed you.” 

“I miss you all, too,” he said, hugging me back. 

I smiled and let him go. 

“I’m tired from packing and everything,” I told him yawning. “Why don't you go back out?”

“Ehh...” he exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders, “It’s getting kinda late, I might as well go to bed also.” 

“Okay, Night,” I said, walking into my room and flopping down onto my bed. 

_ Man, it feels so good to finally be here. _I thought as I fell asleep. 

**Week Later**

I had been looking for a sponsor since getting here and today Kronos Foods called and they are looking for a new hero to sponsor. I couldn’t have been any happier, but Kotetsu didn’t seem to happy about it. 

**Kotetsu’s POV**

I couldn’t believe that Katelynn and I weren’t going to be working together. I was hoping we would, plus I promised mom I would look out for her.

“Kotetsu, what's got you so upset?” Antonio asked while we were seated at the bar. 

“Lynn is working as a hero with your sponsor and I’m worried about her,” I told him as we order our drinks.

“You Know, I will be showing her the ropes for a while so there is nothing for you to worry about,” he explained. 

I felt a little of my worry and tension leave but I couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong.

**Days Later**

**Katelynn’s POV**

“You think I’m ready?” I asked Antonio nervously as we got closer to the robbery. 

“I wouldn’t have told you to go in alone if I didn’t think you were ready,” he told me as we reached the scene. 

“Okay,” I said, breathing out a breath and getting off my bike. 

I powered up and sneaked in the back of the store. 

_ I only see two guys with guns. _ I told myself as I peaked around the counter. _ Three hostages. _

I moved out from behind the counter and stood in front of the hostages. 

“Your time's up,” I exclaimed, swinging my staff around my hand and knocking out one of the guys. 

“Who the hell are you?” The other guy asked, pointing his gun at me. 

“I am Huntress, here to capture my pray,” I said, leaping towards the guy and knocking him out also. “Anyone hurt?” 

My timer beeped, telling me my five minutes where up. 

“Shit,” I cursed, as I help the last hostage out the door.

“Miss, there was one…” One of the hostages tried to tell me before I felt a burning pain in my side. 

**Antonio’s POV**

I was happy with how fast and clean Katelynn did her first solo job. However, not everything was as it seemed. A loud _bang_, followed by a scream was heard from the store. 

_ Katelynn! _I thought, running into the store. 

As I entered the store I saw a third rodder, with his gun, pointed at where Katelynn was laying on the ground. 

“Mr. Bison, You have to help,” an elderly man said, “she was shot.” 

“I will help her,” I told him. “However, You need to leave.” 

I moved closer to Katelynn, but the robber aimed his gun at her again. 

“Move again, and I shut her, again,” he said as I froze in place. “You are going to let me leave.” 

“Why would I do that?” I asked. “You shot a hero, you think you won't be hunted down for this?” 

“I don’t know!” he yelled, freaking out and putting his hands on his head.

I saw my opportunity and took off towards him, and punching his face. Now I could focus on Katelynn. 

“Kate?” I said softly as I moved closer to her. 

“Kotetsu,” she groaned in pain, “is going to be so mad.”

I let out a sigh as I turned her over slowly. 

“Yeah,” I agreed, “and he's going to kill me.” 

“It was m...” she stated as she started to cough, “my fault. I didn’t look for anyone else in the back room.”

“It’s okay,” I told her, looking to see how bad her wound was. 

_ Damit, this doesn’t look too good. _I thought, seeing a lot of blood and seeing some coming out her mouth where she coughed. 

“I’ll be right back,” I said getting up and running outside. 

“I need an ambulance!” I yelled as I reached outside, “Huntress was shot!” 

** No One’s POV**

The paramedics rushed into the store and started to tend to Katelynn’s wound. Katelynn had passed out, not long after Antonio had run to get help. The paramedics patched Katelynn up the best they could and loaded her into the ambulance. Antonio had tried called Kotetsu, but couldn't get a hold of him. The ambulance got to the hospital in record time, and Katelynn was taken to surgery right away. 

**Kotetsu’s POV**

I had just gotten off duty when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and answer it. 

“Hey, Antonio,” I said placing my phone between my ear and shoulder.

“Kate was shot,” Antonio said into the phone. 

“She What?!” I yelled into the phone slamming my locker shut. 

“She was shot,” he told me, “The ambulance took her a minute or two, and shout already be at the hospital.” 

“I'll be there in 10 minutes,” I said, hanging up the phone. 

I took off running out the door, not saying anything to anyone that was asking me what was going on. I made it to the hospital in less than 10 minutes. I looked for the waiting room, Antonio was waiting for me in. 

“How did this happen?” I asked him as I sat down.

“She went in alone, I thought it was safe enough,” he explained, looking down at the floor. “Hell, she was doing great, got everyone out in under five minutes. However, no one knew about the third robber. He came out of nowhere and her power limit was, so he shot her.” 

“Damit, I knew her being a hero was a bad idea,” I said, angrily hitting the wall beside me. “You know it's no one’s fault. I'm not mad, just upset.” 

We waited a few hours before someone finally came out. 

“Um… who is here for Huntress,” the doctor said confused. 

“Us,” I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair nudging Antonio awake. “Is she okay?” 

“She pulled threw,” The doctor explained, “but she will need to rest here for a week or so, and then she can’t work for a while.” 

“Is she awake?” Antonio asked, getting up off his seat. 

“Yes, you can go see her, if you like,” the doctor told us. “Her room is just down the hall.” 

“Thank you,” I said, walking past the doctor. 

**Katelynn's POV**

I had woke up in a hospital room. I looked down to see my gunshot wound was cleaned and bandaged. I heard my room door open, so I looked up to see who was coming in. 

“Hey, Kate,” Kotetsu said, walking over to sit on my bed. “How do you feel?”

“Like I've been shot,” I told him, smiling softly. 

He frowned, not laughing at my joke. 

“Tetsu, what's wrong?” I asked, looking worried. 

“Katelynn, you have to stay here for a while,” he explained, looking away sad, “and when you get out you have to wait a while before working again.” 

I looked down, fiddling with my fingers. Antonio knocked on the door as he walked in. 

“Hey,” he said as he sat in the chair by my bed. 

“Hmm…” I hummed not replying. 

“It isn't that long,” Kotetsu said, patting my head. “You've been overworking since getting here anyway, and this gives you time to find a place like you've been wanting to.” 

“I guess you're right,” I replied, laying back on my bed. “You guys head home, I'm okay now.” 

“Okay,” Kotetsu said, hugging me softly. “Night, I’ll see you later.” 

“Me too,” Antonio added. 

“Night,” I exclaimed, smiling, as they left.

  
  
**(** [ **◤Nightcore◢ ↬ Everybody gets high [lyrics]** ](https://youtu.be/ANbsWxib2tk?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFviJ42LKAnyFfa904JkvQk) **)**


	4. 2

**“Talking” ** ** _Thinking_ **

**Week and Two Days Later**

**Katelynn’s POV**

I have been out of the hospital for a while now and I am starting to go crazy being stuck inside all day. I planned to go out tonight and have a little fun, but the hard part is getting Kotetsu to let me go. I need to think of a way to get him to let me. 

_ Maybe, I can talk him into going out with Antonio. _I wondered, hearing the front door open. 

“Kate, I’m back,” Kotetsu said as he flopped down on the couch.

“Hey,” I replied, walking into the living room. “So, I was thinking, maybe you need a night out. You’ve been working hard and taking care of me, you need time for yourself.” 

“A few drinks out does sound good,” he added, setting up.

“Antonio and you could hang out,” I said, smiling.

_ Yes, I might actually get to go out. _I thought, mentally high fiving myself. 

“What about you?” Kotetsu asked.

“Well, I've been feeling better, and a night out to the movie would be good,” I told him, hoping he would buy it. 

“Okay, just don't overdo it or stay out too late,” he replied, calling Antonio. 

I ran back to my room and got dressed. 

“I'll see you later!” I hollered back at Kotetsu as I practically ran out the door. 

I knew I didn’t wanna go to the same bar Kotetsu normally goes to, so I took a cab to a bar uptown. I had a little money saved up that I should be able to afford an expensive bar for tonight. 

“Thank you,” I said to the cab driver as I paid him. 

I walk into the bar and take a seat.

“What can I get you to drink Miss?” The bartender asked, smirking at me as he checked me out. 

“Ugh…” I was stumped, blushing like crazy. 

“She will have a Margarita, and I will have a jack and coke,” someone behind me said. 

I turn to see who it was and I couldn’t believe my eyes. The guy behind me had to be the hottest guy here. He had the softest looking blonde hair, with piercing green eyes.

“T… Thanks…,” I strutted out, looking at the floor. 

“You shouldn’t be shy,” he said paying for both our drinks. 

“Sorry,” I said, looking up at him blushing. “I’m Katelynn.” 

“Barnaby,” he told me flatly, grabbing his drink and walking away. 

“Wait,” I said, picking up my drink and following him. “I wanna pay you back.” 

**Barnaby’s POV**

This week had been stressful and I thought a night out would be relaxing. I goto the bar close to my apartment and as I get there I saw the bartender hitting on the cutest girl I had ever seen. Her long brown hair framed her face perfectly and her soft blue eyes, seemed as if they could read your soul. I walked over to the bar to help her, she looked too shy and flustered to order herself. 

“She will have a Margarita, and I will have a jack and coke,” I ordered, taking out my wallet.   
  
She turned to see who was behind her. I could feel her eyes checking me out.   
  
“T… Thanks…,” she strutted out, looking at the floor.   
“You shouldn’t be shy,” I said paying for both our drinks.   
  
“Sorry,” she said, looking up at me blushing. “I’m Katelynn.”   
“Barnaby,” I told me flatly, grabbing my drink and walking away.   
  
“Wait,” Katelynn said, picking up her drink and following me. “I wanna pay you back.” 

“Someone just paid for your drink and you want to pay them back,” I chuckled out, turning back to her. 

“Yes,” she said firmly, almost reminding me of Kotetsu.

“_ Tch _, I don't want your money,” I told her, waving her off. “I just wanna have a relaxing night.” 

“So, you came to a bar?” Katelynn asked, judging my choice of place to relax. 

Katelynn than started to laugh and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Haha… A bar is more of a place to drink and party,” she said, smiling up at me. “Wouldn’t a nice book and a quiet place be more relaxing?” 

“I’m always surrounded by quiet when I’m at home,” I replied, looking away from her. “I like the noise when I’m here, make me feel alive and forget that I go home to no one.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, frowning and tearing up some. 

I reached out and wiped the tear away that slip out of the corner of her eye. 

“Don’t be,” I said softly smiling. “To be honest, I normally never talk to anyone when I come here.” 

“Really?” Katelynn questioned, looking at me like I was lying. 

“Yes,” I replied still touching her cheek. 

_ Her skin is so soft. _I thought, blushing a little, pulling my hand away quickly.

“I need to use the restroom,” I told her, walking off. “Don’t go anywhere.” 

“Ugh… Okay,” she replied, blushing a darker red than earlier. 

I reach the bathroom and walk over to the mirror. 

_ Why the hell did I do that? _I pondered, turning the water on and splashing my face a few times. 

I walk out of the restroom to see a few guys bothering Katelynn.

“No, sorry, I’m waiting on someone,” she told one guy trying to pull her arm out of his hand.

I rushed over to her and pull her into my chest. 

“The lady said no,” I told them, glaring at them. “You should take a hint.” 

“Thanks, Barnaby,” Katelynn said, hugging me tightly. 

“It was nothing,” I replied, turning away from her to hide my blush. 

Katelynn and I stayed towards the back of the bar for the rest of the night. About around 10 o’clock, I asked her if she wanted to head over to my place, and she said sure. We left the bar after I paid for the rest of the drinks we had, and then we made our way over to my place. 

**No One’s POV**

Barnaby and Katelynn made to his apartment in less than a few minutes. Barnaby unlocked his door and held it open for Katelynn. She walked in, looking around at the part of his apartment she could see from inside the door. Barnaby walked in behind her and locked the door, then grabbed Katelynn by her arm and pulled her into his body. 

“You're really beautiful,” Barnaby whispered huskily into Katelynn’s ear as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

Katelynn’s breath caught in her throat kept her from replying. 

“Got nothing to say?” Barnaby asked against her neck. 

“I... Can’t,” Katelynn replied between deep breaths. “With... you... Doing... That.” 

“What, This?” Barnaby inquired, kissing and licking her neck. 

“Yes,” Katelynn whined as her knees buckled. 

Barnaby smirked, turning Katelynn around and pushing her body against the door with his. Katelynn gasped as she could feel every muscle on Barnaby's body pressed against hers. Barnaby smirked down at her as he lowered his face to hers to capture her lips in a heated kiss, causing Katelynn to moan quietly into the kiss. 

"Barnaby," Katelynn said quietly as she pushed him away from herself slightly, blushing. “Should we really do this? We’re both drunk.” 

"Do you wanna stop?" Barnaby asked as he leaned closer to Katelynn.

"N...no," Katelynn mumbled, looking into his eyes. "But the door isn't really comfortable."

Barnaby smirked as she lifted Katelynn up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

**The Nest Morning  
  
** **** **Katelynn's POV**

I woke up with light shining into my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was I wasn't in my bed. I quickly shot up feel someone stir next to me. Everything from last night hit me. 

_ I need to leave before he wakes. _ I thought as I slowly got out of the bed as to not wake Barnaby. 

I hurriedly grabbed all my clothes and got dressed as I walked out of his room. It was only six am, but I knew Kotetsu would have a million questions when I got home. I walked out of Barnaby's apartment and was careful to make sure no one saw me as I got in a cab. 

"Tetsu," I said quietly as I walked into our shared apartment. 

"Where the hell have you been Kate?" Kotetsu asked as he handed me a coffee. 

"Um... I was out drinking... and might have gone home with a friend," I told him as I sat on the couch. 

"Kate, you should have told me, I've been worried all morning," he said as he placed food on the table in front of the couch. "I'm just glad you're safe." 

"Thanks, Tetsu," I replied as I laid my head on his shoulder. 

I hope nothing comes out of last night, Tetsu would kill me. I thought as I closed my eyes. 

**(** [ **Halsey - Bad At Love** ](https://youtu.be/xdYFuCp3m9k?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFviJ42LKAnyFfa904JkvQk) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Tiger & Bunny. Also, I am sorry for anything or anyone that turns out OOC.


End file.
